The coming
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Angelus is taunting Angel, he knows somethings up, but does Angel...Dru(as crazy as ever) is in town with a love stricken Spike...She wants mummy and daddy back and she knows how to get what she wants. Updated R&R PL
1. Riddles and rhymes

Disclaimer: None of the Angel characters are mine...)  
  
"I know you pretend  
  
While I sit here in the background  
  
Watching... I'm a hellhound  
  
Put I've said it before  
  
Passion will rear it's head   
  
Passion will howl"  
  
Angel was lying tense in his bed...Angelus had been ranting like this for the last few days. He seemed to be getting more and more restless as the days past...In the back of his mind Angel told him to shut up...But that wouldn't help, he knew that much for sure...  
  
"I knew it before   
  
You know it now  
  
You'll have to give in   
  
You'll have to sin  
  
You'll make me proud  
  
She's going to be loud  
  
And I'll be free  
  
There will be only me..."  
  
Angel couldn't take it, without thinking he jumped up out of bed and shouted "Will you shut the hell up in there! What the hell is wrong with you..."  
  
The demon , he knew would not give him a straight answer if he answered at all, he never did...He was like a child, a twisted child. He sat and sulked the majority of the time over his prison...Sometimes taunted and pushed Angel trying to bully him...He was never happy in his little cage...  
  
But recently he had been joy-filled; Angel did not know why...And worried at it. When Angelus wanted to let Angel know something important (or rather pretended to want to let Angel know) he never spoke straight, always using riddles and rhymes... And he had been doing a whole lot of that lately...  
  
Again the demon whispered  
  
"So much to tell   
  
So much to yell  
  
But not a word  
  
From the Lion's den  
  
Not a word to my little hen  
  
But slither forth through a crimson pen"  
  
Angel was about to pull his hair out "You stop that you hear! Sto-"   
  
Cordelia barged into the room, "Angel are you alright? I mean what's wrong..." Angel's eyes were round, he hadn't expected her to be here at the moment... Angel's mind worked fast and he answerd "Oh nothing, just a bad dream that's all."   
  
Cordelia looked at him "Yeah, OOOOKKKKAAAAYYYY... And you were shouting because?..."  
  
Again Angel's mind worked "Uhh...Irish superstition...Scream at the dream and it will probably go away..." Cordelia looked at him "Are you serious? Do you really believe that?" Angel smiled sheepishly "Yeah I'm serious, and no I don't believe that but anything's worth a shot...'  
  
Cordelia nodded "Why haven't I heard of this before?"   
  
Angel shrugged, lying was part of his second nature, part of Angelus, he hated using it but he could if need be "It's really old, like before your great, great, great, great grandmother was born..."   
  
Cordelia looked at him suspiciously then shrugged "Ohh... Anyway, it's morning... Well morning for you anyway... 'breakfast' is ready so you might as well come on down..." Angel nodded "Be right there..." With that Cordy made her way downstairs...  
  
In his mind Angelus had been laughing  
  
"I thought you said you don't need me  
  
Thought you said I was bad  
  
And right know you stole from me...  
  
Doesn't it make you so glad?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, Angelus was a serious pain in the ass sometimes... "Would you just shut up? I'm going to go crazy living with you in the back of my head, you know that? But then again you are probably counting on that..." With that Angel pulled on some black jeans and a black shirt that he took out from his closet and headed downstairs... "No chance of that happening, sorry idiot"  
  
For the first time the demon spoke to him directly with only mockery in his voice " But a whole lot of chances for a whole lot else..." 


	2. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: Not mine! I hate the fact that they are just NOT mine...  
  
RATING: Will definatly go up to R... an extremely hard Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr if you know what I mean... (eye wink)...  
  
SUMMARY: Angel's has got problems living with his... body-mate... Dru is in town with Spike and she wants 'mummy' back, she wants daddy back... wants the family together... (Not really sure when, in terms of series, this is taking place but Spike and Dru are still together, Angel is in LA, A.I. has already been opened and Darla is dead).  
  
THE COMING Chapter 2: Secrets ~*~  
  
Dru was outside beneath the stars...Spike was glad she was happy, she was truly something else when she wasn't... He looked at her through the window of the house thinking how truly beautiful she was. But he had a feeling that she was going to get hurt, they had been through the 'bringing the family together' so many times that Spike had lost count... It never worked. Spike knew if this failed, Dru was most certainly going to punish him by abandoning him somewhere for some Ugly Ass Demon... He left the house and walked to her, determined to talk her out of it...  
  
"Dru, love?" Dru had been looking up and she did not move or respond to his calling, acting as if he was not there. Spike was used to that, he had been with her, had loved her long enough to be able to tell when she was listening to some unknown power he could not hear. "Dru pet? What you are listening to? Dru?"  
  
She turned around and put her fingers to her lips "Sssshhhhhhh! You're not being nice Spike..." Spike watched her trying to determine whether or not to press, pissing her off had pluses but often enough had negatives, deciding he spoke: "Pet, listen to me... How'bout we just forget this love...We forget the slayers, we forget this bringing the blood gang together and just move...Let's go back to Europe..."  
  
"I don't like you right know Spike, your being a bad boy..." She looked down from the stars "I am going to have to punish you..."  
  
Spike was not letting in "But, Love-" she paid him no heed and she pointed to the stars "So young and fresh in the sky...So new and happy...Can you hear them?"  
  
Sighing Spike shook his head "No love, I can't hear them..." Dru made a sad sound and twirled beneath them, her crimson stained white dress twirling about her "Oooohhh I can hear them...And the ones deep in the ground...They are so angry. There is a big surprise coming Spike!"  
  
Spike stared at her not sure if he should press her any further. She had obviously chosen to ignore his words. This time deciding against it. She smiled and looked at him "The ground's got secrets...It wants me to name the stars Spike...It asked me too...It's angry at the stars...There are so many of them, but I could think of only two names... And there will be hell to pay..."  
  
Spike watched her, loving her insanity; she was charming that way. He couldn't help but love her. She looked down, letting her hair spill over her face shadowing her eyes...But he could see the demons' eyes staring at him, he could see the feral yellow watching him as she spoke "Now you, awful child, haven't been nice to me..." Spike felt his body respond to her actions and words. Felt an urgent want shoot through him, this was the pleasurable part of pissing her off. She stepped forward and ran a sharp nail along his cheek and neck, drawing blood "Bad boys always get their spanking..." Spike smiled at her, lust creeping into his features at the same time as the demon " I wouldn't have it any other way pet..."  
  
~*~  
  
Angel was damn near pulling his hair out...The demon had stopped rhyming poems and settled on a song:  
  
"Boys and girls come out to play..."  
  
He was sitting on the stairs in of the main doors of the Hyperion, it had been a quiet night.  
  
"The moon doth shine as bright as day"  
  
A night like this, in the past was often treasured.  
  
"Leave your supper and leave your sleep"  
  
No one had come in to complain about an unknown and ugly breed of 'rats' in their basement or big, awfully and oddly slimy flock of 'bats' attacking their dog.  
  
"Come join your bedfellows in the street"  
  
Right now Angel just wished a Warlock, or some other ugly demon would attack someone.  
  
"Up the ladder and down the wall"  
  
That way he knew he was fitting something physical, something he could actually win.  
  
"A half penny loaf will serve us all..."  
  
Instead he was stuck sitting and listening to the on going ranting and ravings of a very irritating, psycho demon... Not giving a moments rest Angelus started over again "Boys and girls come out to play the moon doth shine as bright as day..." Angel felt the explosion in his stomach before it came out of his mouth: "For the hundredth time would you SHUT THE HELL UP?!"  
  
Cordy, Gunn and Wes had been sitting around the front desk...Cordy had been rambling on for the past hour about some of the clothes she had managed to get on sale. She jumped and looked at Angel, the expression on her face, as well as on the faces of the others was plain surprise...But there was a little hurt in her face...  
  
Angel saw his mistake...Cordy thought she was talking about him, but Angelus' mocking laughter in the back ground distracted him. Without a thought of what was going on around him he snapped "You are a serious asshole! You know that?"  
  
Wes and Gunn had blank faces they looked completely dumb-founded. Cordy's jaw dropped open, her eyes were wide... Once again understanding what was going on Angel cursed beneath his breath then quickly walked over to Cordy who had gotten up off the chair... He put his two hands on her shoulders and said "Cordy I wasn't talking to you..."  
  
He saw the rage flare into her eyes "You weren't huh? I mean if you wanted me to shut up, all you had do was say so...I mean you didn't have to be so rude about it! Now your you have the gall to put your demon hands on my shoulders and lie to me?"  
  
Angel open his brown sorrow filled eyes and shook his head... "No really Cor, I wasn't talking to you...Guys help me out here..." But neither spoke. When he looked up he saw that they were both still as shocked as before. No help from them was going to come anytime soon.  
  
Angelus was hooting and howling. Just loving every second of it... "Ohh. Look at the pain you just caused Angel! How hurtful you are being." After another interlude of maddening laughter Angelus continued " There is blood on your shirt, crimson secrets on the wall... Was it you who called me evil? You have the gall!" he ended the rhyme using Cordy's own words...  
  
One of Angel's hands left Cordy's side and he placed it on his head, he didn't dare speak, in fear of making the matter worse.  
  
"What are you going to tell me now Angel? A bad dream again? Was it me driving you crazy in your sleep?! Am I giving you a headache? "  
  
Angel opened his eyes giving her an apologetic look he covered her mouth with his hand... "Cordelia, listen to me please! Look at me, I'm not lying to you..." After a few seconds of staring into his eyes, Cordelia nodded "Ok...But this had better be good mister!"  
  
With that Angel put his hands on the table and looked at his quiet yet curious group of friends... He covered his eyes, he had just gotten a headache; Angelus just wouldn't shut up.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, that he really didn't need, he spoke "Guys I've been sort of keeping a little secret..." He waited for a reaction, when there was none he continued "I can usually hear Angelus in my head, I mean, we couldn't have conversations or anything... I could usually just feel his presence along with his wants and needs...But recently things have been going kinda weird..." Angel had been looking down but know he looked up and saw their faces again...  
  
First there had been quiet curiosity written in the lines of their faces but now there was only alarmed fear... He wondered whether he should continue, then decided he couldn't back out of this now. The thought was backed up by Cody's' "Yeeesss?" and Wesley's "Go on..."  
  
Angel nodded " Well he has been louder then normal. He keeps riddling, rhyming and singing in my head...It's driving me crazy...I mean he just won't shut up...And I could probably have a conversation with him if I wanted...If he wanted. But he doesn't cooperate. He just keeps going and laughing and taunting and I just can't shut him the hell up! If we don't do something fast, I'll be madder then a hatter in a three days...And crazier then Dru in a week and a half..."  
  
"You can't be serious, it would take that short a to go insane...From something perfectly normal to something that psycho? A week and a half..." Angel looked at her "Trust me...It could take a whole lot less. And might if he doesn't shut up!"  
  
Wes' brain had already started turning then he said "Are you sure this is Angelus...Couldn't it be Wolfram & Hart playing games with your mind?" Angel shook his head "No, believe you me this is Angelus and he is getting a happy out off of it..." Cordy shuddered "Angelus getting a happy is kinda scary...Something serious is going to go down..." Angel looked at Cordy "I really don't think so, I think he's just being the ass that he is...Trying to drive me crazy, I mean he really couldn't know anything that we wouldn't." Gunn nodded "That's true...Cordy would have had a vision by now..." "Yeah, and I thank God that I haven't ...I gotta tell you I'm not missing the ick factor that comes with this profession..."  
  
Wes nodded "Ok...so we'll just do some research to find a spell to shut Angelus up..." Angel nodded "Alright, that sounds good...I'll hel-" Cordelia patted his back "No you won't you got me feeling bad about my little outburst...You go lie down, I'll warm you up some blood, then come do enough research for ten people..."  
  
Angel didn't have to be told twice he smiled and lumbered his way up the stairs... Cordelia made her way to the kitchen "Poor guy...never has a moment of quiet...  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon... 


	3. Pleasure and Pain

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not a single character and it just makes me so sad (sniffsniff)  
  
Feedback: I love feedback so please moremoremore!  
  
SUMMARY: Dru and Spike get kinky, a 'cure' is found.  
  
RATING: this, my friends is where the RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR comes in. All puns intended.  
  
THE COMING Chapter 3: Pleasure and Pain  
  
Dru took her bloodied nail away from Spike's faces and placed it in her mouth, sucking on it knowingly. Spike shuddered. He reached forward trying desperately to bunch her white dress around her waist but Drucilla stopped him. "Bad boys are not allowed so much fun Spike." With that she grabbed his coat and pulled him forward and kissed him hard on the lips. It started of being passionate and urgent then turned out bloody and painful as Dru bit down on his tongue with brute force.Spike winced, a growl whispering at the back of his throat. Dru pulled back, blood coating her lips and chin she pushed him down onto the ground. "The birds won't sing after the storm Spike, their wings will be clipped.And it will all be so very sad." She glided to the floor beside him "But we won't care Spike, are tummies will be full, and it'll be like home again". Spike felt himself grow harder, her crazy talk always turned him on. Her hair had fallen over her face like veil, she dragged her hands up Spikes legs, and then reaching his zipper she ripped his pants open.  
  
By the time he knew what was happening she had finished undressing him, and she looking down at him with a beautiful malevolent expression on her face. Spike was not about to be dominated without a fight. Shooting upwards he pushed Drucilla backwards; she fell onto her back hitting her head hard on a little stone, he heard a crack and slowed down a bit, but he knew to Dru pain was pleasure, something every member in the fang gang seemed to agree on. So when she laughed and dug her nails into his shoulder he continued. Spike grabbed the neck of her dress and ripped it open revealing her milky white skin and pink peaked nipples. He took the first one in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue, but that wasn't enough for Dru. She moaned then put her hand in Spikes blond hair "Bite me Spike, it's no fun if it doesn't hurt." Spike didn't need to be told twice placing one of his teeth of her nipple he bit and pulled ripping it to shreds, Dru arched her back screaming. Spike grabbed his crotch readying to enter her and fuck her t'ill she bled out her ears but Drucilla pushed him back "Now, now Spike.You know the rules.No fun t'ill you been properly punished."  
  
In other words: no 'happys' until Dru decided that he had paid for his earlier 'indiscretions'. For a few seconds he cursed himself for being such a nag but then as Dru sat up beside him and he looked up at her body he remembered that it was all worth it.In the end it was worth it. Dru straddled him tilting her head back she rocked over him. Her bottom was so very close to rubbing on his crotch, she was tantalizing him but she made sure she got pleasure.She made sure her clit was placed on his hip bone making her moan and wine as she moved.Spike couldn't help but rock his hips forward.  
  
In all her insanity, Dru knew what she possessed in the physical realm. She raised her arms above her head, grabbing her hair and moving it away from her neck then running her fingers over the vein there she growled. Spike was on the verge of spraying himself right there. On the verge of loosing control, he didn't know he'd spoken until he'd heard his voice ruff and strained "Dru.Please." "NO! Be a good boy Spike.Do as you are told.Make me burn." he didn't really hear the words but he knew what she wanted. He slipped three fingers into her then grabbed her clit with the thumb and index of his free hand. He squeezed first just enough to please; but as Dru rose and fell with faster and wilder motions he squeezed harder.Making the sensation move from extreme pleasure to extreme pain. He knew this by the noises Dru was making; she started off moaning, then growling then finally crying out in pain. But not for a second did she ask him to stop she kept pumping herself harder and begging for him to squeeze harder. "More Spike! More! More!" He did what he was told.  
  
Sinking his nails into her pale white belly and dragging his fingers down slicing her skin open. She cried out in ecstasy and pain. "Oh Yes Spike more!" Spike lost himself, before he new what happened he had started at her like the feral demon that he was. Ripping her skin, biting, hitting, slapping until all she looked like was a bloodied mass of bruises. Drucilla cried out her orgasm as she rocked on his fingers then when the pleasure subsided rolled to his side.  
  
Spike was as hard as ever and Dru looked down and smiled at his erection. "My aren't you being a good boy.Keeping it all hard for me? Shall I make you scream, Spike or shall I make you sing?" At this point he didn't give a flying fuck what she did; just as long as she did something. "Just touch me Dru. Do something." Dru giggled then slowly began to descend on him. Dru licked all around him teasing him, making Spike squirm and plead.She'd take the tip of him into her mouth then tantalize him by sucking and letting go, then sucking and letting go until Spike was sure he would die a second death. Then she looked up again "Will Spike be a good boy?" Spike nodded, anything to make her suck him dry. She ran her vampire teeth on his crotch then bit down hard. Spike screamed out in blinding agony "I can't hear you Spike! Awful child! Will you be a good boy!" Spike roared the answer "YES! YESYESYES!" Dru smiled "Now that's a good boy." with that she took the whole of him into her mouth and sucked on him hard until he spilled his dead seed into her mouth over and over again. Then the two lovers lay down in the green grass. Dru's back on the floor, Spikes head nested between her bruised breasts; they lay there panting, more out of habit then any true need. ~*~  
  
Angel had been lying down desperately trying to deal with Angelus' rantings when Cordelia silently opened the door. "I'm not disturbing anything.Am I?"Angel shook his head "No nothing that important.Just my headache getting worse." Cordelia nodded and put the mug of blood by his bedside table "Can I do anything to hel-" before Cordelia could finish the sentence there was a loud "Eurika!" from downstairs.Angel, despite the annoying demon in his head and the agony it was causing him, jumped up "Nope.I think I'm going to be good! You know what 'Eurika' means." Cordelia smiled "Yes I do know what 'Eurika' means. I just still can't believe Wes is such a dork! Oh well.We love him anyways."Angel and Cordy went downstairs.  
  
Angel had a huge grin on his face "I take it you've made a discovery Wes."  
  
"Why actually I have."Wes replied "it's a simple spell actually. we can actually use house appliances.namely salt, viniger and flour.all we need to get out of the house is demon acid.To be more specific Spagsz acid." Gunn smiled nodded then looked at Angel "There's only one problem." Angel looked at him "What?". Both Gunn and Wes answered unanimously: "It's gonna hurt like hell." Angel shrugged "Weighing temporary and extreme pain to an eternity of headaches, a babbling demon and insanity.I pick pain.It's not like I haven't felt it before.'  
  
"Yes," Wes replied " that's what I thought. So Gunn and I will go searching for this demon.You Cordy start getting the stuff ready-"  
  
"But I don't know how Wes"  
  
"Just follow the instructions" he answered while giving her the book she nodded. "Angel, you just rest and. Well try your best to ignore him." Angel had one of his hands on his head while nodding.  
  
With that the gang split, Gunn and Wesley went out the door, Angel back up the stairs to deal with his pain while Cordy prepared.  
  
It was obviously going to be a long night. 


	4. The beast

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Don't sue me!  
  
Feedback: Help me out here! The more the merrier  
  
Summery: Cordelia's done preparing, Gunn and Wes arrive they perform the spell. Meanwhile, Dru and Spike are preparing their own spell.  
  
~*~  
  
The coming Chapter 4:  
  
Wes and Gunn were lurking in the sewers looking for a Spagsz demon. According to some demons in a bar if you were looking for Spagszs this was the place to be.  
  
"Wes, what did you say this demon looked like?" "Trust me.You'll know it when you see it." "Ugly bastard?" "As ugly as they get! And huge!" "Oh. Whe-" "Ssshhhh. Gunn listen!" "What do you think that's it? I don't think it's a Spagsz.If they are half as big as you said it would make a whole lot more of noise!" Gunn whispered "Just be quiet two seconds!"  
  
Wes and Gunn began approaching the sounds making as little noise as possible. The smell in the sewer was awful, as it always was. Wesley's eyes were watering, but he blinked he blinked to clear them. What he saw made his heart fly to his mouth:  
  
"Dear God in heaven!" he whispered abhorred  
  
Gunn had just began walking towards the pair still replying in a low voice "If you ask me, those two have got nothing to do with God in heaven! They are vampires."  
  
"Yes Gunn, but these are not just any vampires." "What, they special? Can they sprout butterfly wings and fly away?" Gunn asked sarcastically  
  
"No but Angel- Angelus- has a history with them. They are extremely dangerous. They are the only vampires that have lasted so long in front of Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? Oh! That blond chick.Angel's slayer ex?" Gunns eyebrows were raised in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, she's killed every and all demons that have stood their place against her, these two are the only ones who have survived. Even Angelus was killed-for awhile." "Oh.So what are you saying?" Gunn asked  
  
"I'm saying maybe we should rethink attacking them head on! Let's wait for Ang-."  
  
"Wow Wes, wait a second.You're saying that these two had a relationship with Angel's evil ass side?"  
  
Wes nodded. Gunn continued "Don't you think their being here could have something to do with Angel's 'Count Suck-u-la' being such a loud mouth lately?"  
  
A thoughtful look came over Wesley's face "Actually, yes.It could have something to-" Gunn placed a hand over Wesley's mouth and gestured with his head to look in the direction of Spike and Dru. They had both turned and were looking in their direction. Eyes searching. They had obviously heard something.  
  
Dru started speaking in a loud voice "There is a mouse in the cats house.Tweaking it's nose searching, but the cat knows wherever it goes."  
  
Spike was behind her, his bleu eyes glowing in the dark, his white toothed smile screaming danger. "Come out, come out wherever you are. We don't want to play hide and seek forever"  
  
Dru was twirled and hung and took a few steps back, hanging on to his they began moving forward when the earth began shuddering. They both stopped dead in their tracks when a huge beast seemed to appear in front of them out of nowhere. Dru screeched and took two steps back. Leaning forward she curved her back in a catlike, defensive position. Spike roared a heartfelt "Bloody hell!" Before the demon sent him flying into a metal bar running across the wall.  
  
Gunn and Wesley remained hidden, "Might as well let them do our dirty work." Wesley whispered. Gunn just shrugged.  
  
The demon went after Dru would who hissed and vamped out, she lunged forward at it as well sending a fury of blows towards it huge head. One of her hand made contact with it's eyes gushing it open, her hand erupted in flames.  
  
"Spike!" She cried  
  
"Stupid git!" Spike yelled, turning around he grabbed hold of the metal post on the wall and pulled. After a few seconds of it moaning it broke free. Dru had retreated many steps back and had buried her hand in the sewer water to put out the flames. Spike had morphed as well, he was considerably pissed off. No one touched his baby! NOONE!  
  
Aiming for the beasts heart he ran at it, then yelled "Hey Idiot!" the beast turned, goo and acid dropping from it's burst eye. Spike charged it and ran the pole through it's heart. The demon staggered back but did not fall, Spike's anger grew: it was still standing. Not letting in, he rammed the pole harder until it came out the other side. This time the beast fell. It had been standing on two legs and looked a bit like a Tyrannosaurus, but it ended up on it's face unmoving.  
  
"Oh! Spike!" Dru cried  
  
"Poodle!" he replied  
  
"Let's forget the mice! My claws hurt."  
  
Spike nodded "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure there are many more where that came from." With that he picked Dru up like a newly wed, looked around and yelled mockingly "Good luck!" before bailing.  
  
Wes and Gunn came out of their hidding when Dru and Spike were well out of site. "What the hell did he call her?" Gunn asked.. "Forget that, Spike is right I'm sure there are others.I think we should get the acid and leave."  
  
Gunn was going to press the subject until he heard the echo of a very loud and very angry Spagsz rumble through the sewer.  
  
"Looks like papa bear is home." Wesley muttered as he put some of the gooey acid from it's eye into a mystical jar. Gunn laughed nervously:  
  
"How'bout we scram?"  
  
"Couldn't agree more!" Wes replied.  
  
They ran like every demon in hell was after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia had finished preparing. She'd used the flour to form triangle on the ground with a circle surrounding it. She called Angel and told him to sit in the center of the circle.  
  
"But Cordy, aren't you supposed to use the salt to make the circle? Isn't it supposed to keep out evil spirits?"  
  
Cordy shrugged "That's what I thought but you see, but I was reading the book and it said to use the flour.Weird.Maybe it's because we are using black magic to cure a headache. Hence the pain and agony you will go through."  
  
Angel agreed "Yeah.I hate black magic there is always a catch!" Cordelia nodded.  
  
Just then Wes and Gunn burst into the room. Seeing Angel Gunn spoke "Hey Angel, we saw-" Wes elbowed him giving a 'shut up' look. Gunn shrugged "Nothin'" Angel gave him a odd look then asked "Can we get this over with?"  
  
Wesley put the mixture together, mixing the flour, the vinegar and their newly acquired acid. After chanting a few hymns over the mixture, the quantity of it grew and Wes looked at Angel  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Wes began pouring the liquid on Angel's skin, one drop on each of his hands then on his bare feet, then on his shoulders then finally on his head (where he poured the majority). Angel's skin did not burst into flames but it reddened and steamed, his face contorted in pain as the demon's face showed itself. Angel moaned in pain then breathed out. He wanted to scream but the demon in him would not allow such a show of pain so he tried to deal with it but ended up passing out.  
  
"Oh dear," Cordelia whispered "you sure he'll be okay Wesley?" 


End file.
